parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rudolph and Victor (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Characters Gallery Transcript *Victor: (whistles "Still Alive") *Felicie: Victor? *Victor: Felicie? I'm Coming Felic-AH! *(Rudolph caughs Victor) *Felicie: Victor i need to talk to you *Rudolph: (to Victor) YOU! >:( *Victor: it's you! *Rudolph: YOU BETRAYED MY FRIEND!!!!!! *Victor: Well Well Well...you must be the Asparagus Boy eh! *Rudolph: yes i am *Victor: rudolph sorry for fighting like A Dork to you... *Rudolph: ZIP IT VICTOR! *Felicie: stop *Victor and Rudolph: huh? *Felicie: Rudolph is my friend *Rudolph: your friend..huh.. its this your friend? *Felicie: i need to talk inside now. *Rudolph: ok you can talk to him i will be back *Felicie: victor you coming with me. *Victor: oh *(inside the training room) *Victor: are you angry with me? *(victor and rudolph nervous shocked) *Felicie: I'm not angry at you but you need to be A Good Friend with you two *Rudolph and Victor: HUH?! *Rudolph: i am your friend *Victor: but fel- *Felicie: no buts no glory so be your friend *Nora: (growl) *Dora: (growl) *Rudolph and Victor: okay. *Victor: hello girls *Victor and Rudolph: (sings "We Will Rock You") *Felicie: will you stop singing *Dora and Nora: (sighs in love to Rudolph's singing) *Felicie: nevermind keep singing. *Rudolph: (continues singing) *Victor: stop it *Victor: ahem.....("Yodeling Song") *Dora and Nora: (laughs at Victor) L-O-L. *Victor: hhmff. *(at Central Park) *Felcie: 1. You need to Take Care of the Carriage yuou understand? *Nora: of course we will take care of the carriage *Rudolph and Victor: got it. *Nora: remember what she said *Nora, Dora, Rudolph and Victor: huh? *(Carriage fless) *Rudolph: HOLY MACARONNIES!!! *Felicie: well at least i should be alone *Felicie: where's the carriage? *Victor, Nora Dora and Rudolph: (being wet from being fallen down to the Water) *Victor: i don't know? *Rudolph: i found the carriage.. *Felicie: oh...nevermind *(At Centrall Market) *Felicie: you guys need to Stay here i'll go to find A Present for Odette. got it? *Nora: got it *Dora: okay. *Rudolph and Victor: on it. *Victor: (sniff x2) do you smell that? *Nora: Victor, Don't *Victor: Perfumes?! NO WAY! *(victor about to enter the perfume shop but Nora growls and barks at him) *Victor: wow that smells good *Victor: NO WAY! A TACO SHOP! Yaaayy. *Nora: i we stop him *Nora and Dora: (chasing Victor) *Rudolph: Felicie! *Dora: huh? *Nora: what. *Victor: (gasp) *All: (standing) *Odette: where is my present? *Felicie: voila. *Odette: wow *Felicie: this is for you *Odette: ahh shocks thanks. *(at Woods) *Felicie: so you need to stay here so don't panic to the scary animals you undertand? *Victor: got it *(a chipmunk appears) *Felicie: look a chipmunk *Victor: (sees a Spider but he jumps on Victor's head) *Victor: Spider! *Nora: (Laughing) *Rudolph: Don't Worry i'll save you (hits victor with a stick as the spider jumps on nora) *Victor: OW! *Rudolph: Sorry *Victor: look honey with...(Bees about to sting Victor) BEEES!!! (screaming) *Rudolph: where is Victor? *Victor: RUN FOR YOU UNFAMOUS LIVES! *Nora: (Screaming) *Dora: EEK! Rudolph: WHAT THE HONEYS!!!!! *Victor: what are we gonna do? *Nora. Jump that Lake! *Everyone (Jumps) *Bees: (knowing wheere the four go but they leaved) *(all gasping in the Lake) *Everyone: that was close *Victor: when at least everyone is fine. *Felicie: hows you lucky fellow? *Victor: perfectly fine. *Felicie: come on *(at Paris) *Victor: well Rudolph i guess its a fun time in adventure rudolph *Rudolph: so do i *Felicie: Odette *Odette: take a look at that...a arkward moment that you nearly seeing a fight do you? *Victor: Yeah *(shaking the hands an apology) *Felicie: Come on *Victor: coming felicie *Rudolph: wow a nice day is it? *Nora and Dora: (giggles) Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE